EXPLAINING THE NIGHTMARE
by camxalphawolfx
Summary: Cameron oc's and A&O characters combined with dead space this I real dead space story real dead space events. M for violence language and lemons
1. Chapter 1

well hello guys iam making an alpha and omega story that is in the form of a dead space story yes anthros yes everybody makes these kind of storys involving dead space but no one includes actuall dead space events so iam gonna remake the planetary crack of aegis 7 and the nightmare of the USG ishimura with my oc's and alpha and omega characters I will make the first chapter soon see yall

Cameron out.


	2. Chapter 2 the biggining

Hello you guys here iam with chapter 1 of this story yes the events may not be exactly correct and I ment to say cms ishimura if u have watched the movie dead space or play any of the dead space games than u should understand this story very well this story will take up to two groups with a team on the ground and a team in the ishimura enjoy. (Alex's pov)

hello can anybody hear me plz respond all he hears is static. God dammit I say great iam all alone on this damn rock with low ammo and this shitty PC cutter lovely shakes head and hears somthing in the distance it sounds like clacking waita sec he sees a whole group of feeders coming his way oh fuck and sees a rezzuerecter bat. U want my body come get it motherfuckers he says and opens fire on the necromorphs. A few minutes later) breaths heavily I didn't think I would survive that one I should get moving. (vannesas pov)

cmon lilly let's go no not without her no she said to come with me and escape look your sister is a brave wolf she is good in situations like this iam 99.9 percent shure she will make it now let's go they then hear a gun shooting in the distance they head towards it and see Alex. (Alex's pov) I hear someone yelling my name I kill the last necromorph and to my surprise it was vannesa. Hello sister I didn't expect to see u here I saidme neither we see some screechers in the distance oh no not them Cmon u two fallow me I said they fallow me and we make it inside a building we will be fine here let's just wait them out, but what about Kate she is still back there I dunno we can only hope she makes it lilly. ( moving to the ishimura team) (3rd person pov)

i hear a somthing ( hello can anyone hear me this is corpral Alex can anybody hear me iam with 3 other people 1 badly injured we need medical supplies and Imediet extraction ALEX can u hear me he says into his mic. Humphrey is that you oh thank god alex hears kate say Humphrey is alive her tail starts wagging Alex chuckles yes Kate he is alive don't worry I am coming down there Alex. Gets into a S.K.I.P and flys down to Aegis 7 hold on u four iam coming.

well not the best but hey it's a start I hope yall enjoyed and seenu all soon

cameron out


	3. Chapter 3 the joining of the groups

Hello you all iam gonna just say back to the ishimura or back to aegis 7 ok also iam changing marrys appearance well enjoy ( on the ishimura unknown pov)

Cutter you still got ammo left in your gun? -nods- yes Cameron I do. good lets keep moving Charlie can you hear me. copy Cameron we can hear you what is it? whats your eta on the flight deck? about 5 minutes. roger were coming up. we group up then hear screaming near by lets go double time it we run towards the source to see someone getting chased by piercer. I recongnize who it is then see another person OPEN FIRE I all start unloading let into the piercer KEEP SHOOTING it then fell to the ground dead I run up to the person and hug her are you ok amy ? yes Cameron iam we need to check Jason tho he is badly hurt I nod and see what is wrong with him. he has multiple scratches and blood all over the place quickly get him onto the stretcher. Andrew go help sis me and cutter will get Jason to the medical bay he nods yes Cameron. ( alex's pov)

uhhh cmon little brother hurry we need your help I said to my self as I put my hands on kates wounds to stop the bleeding we hear the sound of engins and see a S.K.I.P we see him come out quickly alex help me with the stretcher he says I help him and get kate on it. we take her and the others to the nearest outpost we reach the medical bay and let the docters do the rest they grab stiches and some morphine they patch her up. ( camerons pov) were Is Humphrey I said they all looked confused, yeah were is Humphrey Andrew says we hear a message coming from aegis 7 ( mayday mayday help we are surrounded ... static ... we have wounded we need imediet help plz if you can hear this hurry please help us) you heard him lets go. we go to the shuttle and fly down to aegis.

we land and as soon as we opend the doors we were surrounded by necremorphs we kill them and head to the outpost were the message was recorded. we make it to them but when we got there we saw Humphrey cry into kates fur. Humphrey what is wrong? they...they killed her Cameron they killed kate. I neel down beside him and hug him iam sorry little brother. he now crys into my shoulder why did those monsters have to kill her out of all people why her? its ok I know how you feel Humphrey iam still sad about our brother. I miss him aswell why us why cant this be someone elses job. I don't know Humphrey but all that matters now is that we finish the mission and get out of here I put my hand on his shoulder we will make shure she has a proper mourning later for now we need to go he nods, ok Cameron. when we step out of the medical bay we were surrounded by hoards of them. oh no do we have enough ammo? no we don't were screwed. then out of nowhere a bullet flys past us and hits one in the head what the fuck then another one fires well that's our cue OPEN FIRE. we kill them all but then one jumps on me and sticks its blade in my shoulder gahhh then I see a beam of light and next thing I know the monsters head came off I look up to see someone with a plama chain saw above me. Sebastian is that you? he nods yes it is me I get up and hug him hello little brother I say. hello its good to see you all again how did you survive I could of sworn I saw you get killed by one of those things.

it missed and you left before you could see oh ok. we should probably get going cmon he said leading us back to the shuttle

well what you all think and yess I added two characters that arnt mine cutter is lillysdreamer's personel oc and Sebastian is dawn walker wolfs oc please read there stories lillysdreamer hasn't made one yet but he will post it soon and dawn is on a brake from the sight but at the same time may never come back they are great authors and good friends of mine I hope you all enjoyed

Cameron out


End file.
